Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode of Season 1 and the 26th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start a cruise line business, but get attacked by the Kanker Sisters. Plot Eddy tries to get the kids to swing in a tire swing for a quarter, but when Ed sends Edd and the tire into the creek, he starts a cruise line. Eddy picks Jonny and Jimmy to ride, given that they were the first 'suckers' there. They set sail with Ed as the engine. The Eds ride past the trailer park where The Kankers see them and decide to follow. The Kankers build their own vessel and follow the Eds in a hot pursuit. Eddy spots The Kankers ship when Jonny says he sees a boat. Ed tries to get them to safety by using his motor mouth, but fails when The Kankers have their own speed weapon. Jonny and Plank destroy the Kanker's sail which forces them to bring out the big guns. They use a bobby pin to deflate The Eds' boat (after Eddy makes the error of taking it out after it strikes the tube), which ends with Jimmy and Jonny walking the plank (which is Plank). The Kankers then kiss the helpless Eds.They eventually came back to the location of where they were at before, where Rolf is patiently awaiting his own sailing, but is just handed the remains of their once-seaworthy vessel, and the Eds reveal their first kisses which they're not very happy about, except Ed. Jimmy and Jonny are left drifting in the river soaked to the bone. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" Edd uncomfortable: "Ed, Eddy!" Ed: the tire swing harder "Dunk the doughnut!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: with Ed's swinging "I'd pay a quarter for that!" ---- *'Kevin': "Are you dorks up to something?" Eddy: "What? Uh... we were just uh... launching our new luxury cruise line! For a small fee, we'll offer two lucky passengers a relaxing cruise. Look how relaxed Double D is. Who's in for the thrill of a lifetime?" ---- *'Eddy': "Is this thing on?" Edd: "Eddy, just speak into the mic." Eddy: "What, this?" Edd: "Yes!" Eddy: "Okay, okay. Welcome, passengers, I'm Captain Eddy of Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you get more bang for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of Eighty-Eight fingers Eddward." Edd: "This instrument is so annoying." to play the instrument perfectly ---- *'Jimmy': "Eddy, you've run out of refreshments! And this rubber tube is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! Fire up the engine!" Ed: "Roger walnut, Eddy! Jump in! down from crow's nest Kick my feet, kick my feet, kick my feet-" Eddy: "Faster, Ed!" Ed: "Kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster…" ---- *'Rolf': "Hello, Ed-boys! When is the next sailing? My flesh begs me for sun and sweat! hands Rolf the deflated inner tube What? Huh?" Edd: "I was kind of hoping my first kiss would be enjoyable." Eddy: "Alas, the sea is a cruel mistress." Ed:"I'm stuffed!" Jimmy: "Hair emergency! Hair emergency!" Trivia/Goofs *This episode first aired during the premiere of the very first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3gEYxOCeEw A recording of the first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on YouTube] *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930's and 1940's, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk." *This is the first time we see Edd playing pedal steel guitar and the second time it is seen overall. The second time he played it was in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". It was first seen in the episode The Ed-Touchables. It is also seen in the episode "Little Ed Blue." *After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking", the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the inner tube pops the box of refreshments falls out and food falls out with it, but Jimmy had claimed earlier that they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has a buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's sock's aren't pulled up, although it is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *At the very end when Jimmy is in the water, at one shot he is between Ed and Eddy and the direction Jimmy is in is different. *The close captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy throughout most of the episode. *This is the first time a Kanker wears an eye patch, particularly May. The second is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *This is the first time Plank gets in water and doesn't react to it. *Rolf called Edd by Double D instead of "Ed-boy" (as he would usually call the Eds by) when he said he flew faster than his father's shoe on bath night. *This episode was featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *Everyone seemed interested in riding Eddy's Creek Cruise, but when the Eds return from their first voyage, Rolf seems to be the only person in line for the ride. (Its possible they got tired of waiting and simply left.) *This is first time that the Kankers leave kisses on the Eds. Gallery 25 Cents a Ride.png|Eddy advertising his ride Edd Relaxed.png|"Doesn't he look relaxed?" File:Edandtelescope.JPG|"Ed, you're looking at it wrong!" Jonny the hero.png|"Just like Errol Flynn!" More Bang for your Buck!.png|"Welcome to Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you'll get more bang for your buck." Ed Engine.png|Buy your Ed-Class outboard engine, today! They're getting away!.png|"Our treasure's getting away!" not for long!.png|"Not for long!" Bobby Pin.png|"Oh look, a bobby pin! So scary!" walk the Plank!.png|"Walk the plank!" Rolfy boy.png|Rolf waiting for the next cruise Shrivelled Tube.png|The remains of the ship CreekCruise.jpg Eddy's Creek Cruise.png|Entrance to the Creek Cruise. Eddy's Towel.png See Also *Eddy's Creek Cruise *The Creek Skirmish Video yAzhjV6spAs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Articles